


Let me fly the rest of the way (100 ways to say 'I love you' number one)

by petalsfall



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pokemon
Genre: F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Post-Pokemon Black & White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsfall/pseuds/petalsfall
Summary: Short and sweet post b/w 2 fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and recently revised it as Writing SOL practice, it's still something I love so I decided why not post it?

100 ways to say ‘I love you’ 

1\. “Pullover. Let me drive for awhile.”

Note: This is a revised version of a piece I wrote last year, something I did as practice for an upcoming writing exam as well as because fws still has my heart six years later.  
There was a spot she had been wanting to take him to tucked away between the trees over looking the back of a certain Ferris Wheel they visited on occasion. It was a place she had discovered rather recently, a place she thought he might just enjoy- considering the view it provided.

It was peaceful there.  
The sounds of the city that never truly did seem to sleep were nothing more then a gentle hum from this distance and wild Pokémon could faintly be heard occasionally nearby coming from within the small forest that surrounded them.

The stars, she found, were unfortunately not visible as the light of the cities nearby that blinded them but she could still spot the full moon peaking through the trees as she laid back against the damp grass next to him, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers.

They ended up staying that way watching the wheel spin slowly and talking softly to one another as time ticked on and the night aged, but she knew eventually they’d have to abandon their tranquil spot and return to reality. Too soon it seemed he was suggesting just that, they couldn’t spend the night here after all.

_____________________

 

Regret of not wearing something warmer filled her as the frigid wind bit against the skin on her arms. Unlike him she was never dressed appropriately for outings such as this, always favoring her typical outfit over anything else.  
She steered Reshiram along just above the trees, hoping to keep the dragon of legend out of view. Though most in the region were likely asleep, she’d rather not risk the chance of being spotted. Cerulean eyes staid glued to the horizon as they flew along back to Nuvema, as much as was possible, for if she were to look down her fear would try to overcome her.

Before long she found her eyes starting to feel heavy as the steady sound of the dragons wings and the feeling of his arms wrapped gently around her waist threatened to lull her into sleep.

“Hilda…” The sound of her name made her eyes, which had just closed for a mere few seconds, snap open. She turned slightly in order to face him, wind-blown chocolate curls slightly obscuring her view, giving him a questioning look upon doing so. “Yeah?” Her voice sounding raspy as she used it and only helped to show the exhaustion she’d been trying to hide from him.  
“Land,” He said gently, his voice sounding much more alert then her’s had. “I’ll fly the rest of the way.”  
“But-” She had just been about to stubbornly protest to this and insist she fly them the rest of the way back but a yawn covered her words. “Fine…” She finally agreed once it was over and began to look around for a clearing where their exchange could take place.

Reluctantly, when they had landed in a safe spot, she let him take her place and then slid atop of the dragon behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, similar to how he had with her, though her grip was slightly tighter as she pushed her fear away when they took to the sky once more.

“Hilda, get some sleep.” She heard him say through the wind. She nodded in response, though he wouldn’t be able to see it, and buried her face into the white shirt he wore. As she breathed in the smell of mint that always seemed to cling to him her eyes fluttered closed once more.

This time,  
she let herself be carried off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
